


A way to forget the loss

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Real Madrid players cope with their loss to Bayern Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to forget the loss

« Go find your wives, kids and friends!” Mourinho has told them. After a night like this, they all needed a comforting smile, a gentle touch, a shoulder to lean on, a way to forget everything.

******************

Pepe looked at his teammates. Ricky was holding the passenger door for Caroline, probably impatient to see his kids. Sami was on the phone, talking in German. Probably to Lena. Raul and Alvaro were talking in a dark corner of the parking lot. José and Antonio sat in José’s car and Pepe caught the sight of a hug and perhaps even a kiss shared too fast. Iker was waiting for Sara. Even Karim was holding a sobbing Raphael in his arms, trying to calm him with soothing words. Cris remained in the locker room a little longer and Mesut was probably with him as he was nowhere to be seen.

And Pepe felt suddenly so alone.

“Hey! What are you doing here on your own?”

Marcelo’s voice wasn’t as cheerful as usual but it was enough to finally make Pepe smile a little.

“Nobody waits for me so…”

“Want to come at my house?”

“Clarisse isn’t there?”

“No… She’s at her parents with Enzo. So we have the house to ourselves. We could have a pyjama party!”

Pepe smiled at his friend joke and added:

“No pyjamas for me! I sleep naked!”

“Not a problem with me!” Marcelo answered with a strange smile and Pepe wasn’t sure Marcelo was joking anymore.

But he felt an irresistible need to know where this joke would end.

“Ok then! Let’s go!”

Marcelo smiled broadly and opened the door for Pepe.

******************

Sergio thought about going to a Flamenco club but decided he was way too tired. So he headed straight to his house and planned to bury himself in his bed for at least 10 hours as el Mister has given them a free day to rest.

But a knock on his front door messed up his plans.

“Pipa? What are you doing here?” The Sevillan asked, surprised to see his teammate on his doorstep.

“I want to spend the night with you.” Gonzalo answered cheekily.

“Haven’t we agreed that we will do this only when we win?”

“We set the rules so we can break them, no?”

Sergio didn’t think about it for long. Pipa and he were fooling around sometimes. And they’ve settled this rule of sex on victory nights only to keep this casual. But tonight, Sergio really needed someone. And Gonzalo was there…

“Ok…Come in!”

***

Later, when they finally lay in Sergio’s bed spent and sated, when their deception started to become bearable, Sergio took Gonzalo’s hand in his and gently stroked.

“Hum… As we’ve already broken a rule tonight… I was wondering if you…” Sergio stopped, not sure if it was a good idea after all.

“If I what?” Gonzalo asked, turning on his side to look at Sergio, his hand always nested in the Sevillan’s. Gonzalo’s smile gave Sergio the courage he needed.

“Would you stay with me?”

“Stay? For how long?”

Sergio thought he needed to catch his chance before it pass and never come back again.

“Till you’ll have enough of me…” He replied, almost shyly.

“You’re not aware of my patience’s extent, Gitano!” Pipa answered before leaning on to kiss Sergio.

A kiss with so much feelings and love, they were probably breaking another rule.

******************

“Kiss me!” Antonio asked.

“Not here…They could see us…”

“José… Please.”

Antonio’s pleading eyes were irresistible so José fulfilled his wish. But the kiss remained chaste. They were in Jose’s car and all their teammates were still in the parking lot.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure!”

José winked and started the engine.

“Juanmi is waiting for us. He sent me a message. It seems he has planned something to cheer us up.”

“Oh? I love when he prepares us a surprise. It’s always fun.”

“It’s mainly dirty!” José told, smiling broadly.

“Yeah! And that’s why we love him, no?”

“Yeah!”

Antonio put his hand on Jose’s tight and closed his eyes. He was impatient to come back home and let his two lovers help him forget this loss.

******************

Cris sat in a corner of the locker room, shoulders down, head down, too. Nobody has tried to approach him since he has retreated there.

But as everybody was getting ready to leave, Cris heard someone walking over to him.

“Cris?” a soft voice asked. “Can I do something?”

Cristiano finally lifts his eyes to see Mesut’s worried face.

“Unless you’re able to bring me back in the past and let me score the fucking penalty, no!”

Cris saw Mesut’s face fall. He must have been colder than he wanted to be. The German was a nice teammate and he was probably genuinely worried for him.

“Sorry, didn’t want to sound so harsh.”

“Ok.” Mesut replied.

Cris thought the German will leave like all the others but he saw Mesut sit down next to him. They remained silent for a long time. The locker room was now empty and no sounds could be heard. Cris watched Mesut playing with the hem of his t-shirt as the German always seemed to do when he was stressed or moved.

“Mesut? You’re not going back home?” Cris finally asked when he started feeling numb for being in the same position for too long. He stretched his legs waiting for Mesut’s answer.

“I don’t want to.”

“You know you can’t stay here eternally?” Cris noted.

“Neither can you.”

Cris then realised how ridiculous he was been. Hoping that remaining here will erase the night’s event. They shared an understanding look and finally sat up.

Cris patted Mesut’s shoulder and thanked him. In his own way, Mesut has managed to take Cris out of his gloomy mood.

“That’s what teammates are here for, no?” Mesut answered matter of factly.

“Teammates and friends, I hope?”

“Yeah”.

Mesut’s cheeks became brighter and he avoided Cris’s gaze. Cris smiled and started gathering his belongings. Mesut remained next to him, in silence but following all his movements. Then, they headed to the parking lot together, unintentionally brushing hands as they walked side by side.

Cris’s car was the last one in the parking lot. So the Portuguese turned to Mesut.

“Need a lift?”

“Yeah, please. I drove with Sami.”

“No problem… But… Wouldn’t you prefer to come to my house? We could watch something on TV.”

“Why not?”

Mesut answer was blank but his smile became wider and the brightness came back on his cheeks.

They jumped into the car and Cris left the stadium hoping this night would finally give him something he wished for in a long time.

******************

As he walked towards his car, Alvaro looked at the shiny silver key hanging on his keychain. They didn’t go to their flat for weeks… Months even. And what upset Alvaro the most is that he didn’t how they became so distant. There wasn’t any argument, no cries, no tears… Just a silent distance growing between them. And Alvaro didn’t know what to do.

Each day, he looked at Raul, hoping everything would turn back as before. But nothing happened. And Alvaro was beginning to accept the fact that his relationship with Raul would never be the same again.

But tonight, it was harder to be alone. He wanted Raul to be there next to him, to make silly jokes only to make him smile, to hold his hand, to go to their shared flat and spend the night together, lying to their wives who probably knew the truth anyway.

“Alvaro! Wait!”

Alvaro turned around to see Raul jogging towards him. He sighed. He wasn’t ready to cope with his teammate for now. But he waited and even tried to smile when Raul looked at him.

“Hum… Can… Can we talk?”

“Raul… I’m not sure it’s the best time for that… I’m exhausted. I just want to go home and sleep.”

“Please… It…It’s important” Raul pleaded, stroking Alvaro’s arm.

“Ok.”

“I… You know, tonight, I’ve realised something…”

Alvaro didn’t answer. He knew he wasn’t helping Raul but he really didn’t want to have this conversation now.

“I… I’m an idiot, Alvaro.”

“No big news here,” the older joked.

“I’m serious… I want to apologise for the way I’ve treated you the past few weeks…”

“Raul… There’s no need to apologise… I suppose it was written to end like that” Alvaro replied.

“But… No! I… I don’t want it to end!”

Alvaro looked up to Raul and saw his eyes shining like he was going to cry.

“I… I don’t understand… What… What’s going on between us?” He asked, desperately needing to finally understand what Raul was thinking.

“Can we go to our flat and talk there?”

Alvaro looked around him. Clearly the parking lot wasn’t the best place to have a serious discussion.

“Ok. But we take both cars.”

Alvaro wanted to feel free to leave if he wanted to.

“Ok…”

***

Fifteen minutes later, Alvaro entered in the flat he had bought with Raul two years ago. It was their sanctuary. The only place where they could be totally themselves and feel safe. But now, it was only a cold flat… A place with too many memories.

Raul followed him to the living room and they sat on the couch.

“So? What do you want to tell me?” Alvaro asked not keen to stay there much longer than needed.

“I want to explain… I want you to know why… Why I’ve ignored you for so long.”

Alvaro didn’t look at Raul. But he felt him getting a little closer.

“I… I was afraid. Afraid and lost. Alvaro… What am I to you?”

“Now? Or back then are we talking?” the older asked coldly.

“Back then…”

“You were my best friend Raul. The only one who really knew me. The only one I could trust with my life…”

“Only that?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Were we only friends back then?”

And finally, Alvaro started to understand. No they weren’t just friends. They were way more than that. But they never really talked about it. They never said the words that could have make it real. And it seemed that it have hurt Raul.

“No… We were more than that…” Alvaro confessed, finally looking at Raul. So he saw the little smile appearing on his lips.

“And now? What are we?”

“Teammates.” Alvaro told but when he saw Raul’s face fall he quickly continued: “Friends… And if you think it’s still possible, lovers?”

Raul smiled and cradled Alvaro’s face between his hands.

“And what do you think about soul mates?”

Alvaro smiled and kissed Raul. Soul mates was definitely great.

  
  



End file.
